


Reprieve

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Car Sex, Desk Sex, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Lust at First Sight, Marathon Sex, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Loki (Marvel), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex in a Car, Unrequited Lust, Verbal Sex, no y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Six months after the auction where you met Loki, God of Mischief, and consequently had a one night stand with him, you find yourself in upstate New York for an auction. And Loki is but one call away. Can you resist the urge to indulge him again or will you find yourself seduced a second time for a night of wicked fun? Sequel to my fic "The Auction."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, funny story: like twelve seconds after I posted the final chapter to "The Auction," Loki snuck up behind me and whispered the premise for the sequel in my ear. And, well, I am but a slave to him and my stupid thirst, so you're welcome, because you're getting this follow-up way faster than I ever predicted you would. xD

_Don't set me free_   
_And leave me all alone_   
_Don't make me be just a rolling stone_   
_Lock me up and throw the key away_   
_Make me prisoner night and day_   
_And whatever you do to me, don't set me free_   
_Don't set me free_   
_On my knees I pray_   
_Have mercy on me_   
_Don't send me away_   
_Like a train jumping off the track_   
_Without you, baby, I'd blow my stack_   
_And whatever you do to me, don't set me free_   
_-"Don't Set Me Free" by Ray Charles_

You didn't always have a lot of things going for you, but one thing you did like was having your own office.

You'd worked jobs with shared spaces and it was always a headache: the noise, the clutter, the lack of privacy, and the disorganization of it all used to drive you crazy. But you'd been working here for three years now, and you had a little neat office of your own tucked next to your boss' to allow you a miniature fortress of solitude. You savored it, honestly. Not everyone in your position was this lucky.

You opened the door to your office and shut it behind you, glancing down nervously at the plane ticket pre-flight information you'd just bought. Tremors flitted through your belly and down the back of your calves as you read the destination. It was so close. You couldn't think of anything but this trip because it just so happened to be special. You'd tried not to let it consume your thoughts, but it was a losing battle.

You sighed and shook your head, tucking the papers into your clipboard as you strode towards your desk. "Get a grip, girl."

You heard the unmistakable creak of your comfy desk chair and glanced up in shock. A man spun around in the chair and grinned at you. He was about six-foot-four, raven-haired, devilishly handsome, and wore an expensive black suit with a green tie.

"Welcome back, darling," Loki, the God of Mischief said. "Did you miss me?"

Your jaw clattered to the floor, right next to your clipboard. You couldn't breathe. A Norse god was sitting at your desk as if he owned it, as if it weren't the most absurd thing possible that he was here in your office, despite being an immortal alien prince who had tried to conquer the world several years ago.

You sucked in a breath finally and hoarsely whispered, "L-Loki? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that not obvious?" he said dryly. "I came for you, darling."

"W-What?" you stammered, fumbling to pick up your clipboard. "But how did you know where I worked?"

Loki's slick grin stretched as he stood and stepped around the desk. "I am very resourceful. I made several inquiries to the auction house where we met and they told me the name of your company."

You froze and clutched the clipboard to your chest as he loped towards you with that swaggering, lithe gait of his. His gaze tracked up from your low, sensible heels up your bare legs to the hem of your dress. It was a simple black dress, nothing fancy, part of the usual business casual dress code. It was a little flattering for your figure, but nothing more.

"You look appetizing in that ensemble," Loki purred as he stretched one long arm around your back and brought you into the warmth of his chest. He looked wiry, but you knew much better. His suit hid miles and miles of pale, perfect skin and tight, sculpted muscle. His eyes gleamed with lust and playfulness. You hadn't forgotten the color, either, a swirling battle of sea-green and frosty blue.

"Loki," you hissed, squirming in his grip. "You can't just show up here. Avenger or not, you're still Asgardian royalty inside the stuffy office of some antiquities assistant."

"What ever is the matter, darling?" he mused. "Is it inappropriate for me to visit you?"

"Highly inappropriate," you fussed. "I'm working and I can't imagine what kind of ruckus will happen if anyone sees you."

"Ruckus," he repeated, drawing the word out. "Oh, I intend to kick up quite a ruckus, alright."

You blinked at him. "Huh?"

Loki licked his lips. "It has been six months, has it not? Since our..."

He smiled. "...association?"

You tried not to conjure up images, but they swarmed through you regardless; you clinging to the balcony on top of the museum, screaming in ecstasy while Loki fucked you from behind. You, in your hotel room, clinging to his dress shirt as he pinned you to the bed and pounded you without mercy until you came on his cock like your pussy was his and only his.

"I haven't forgotten," you mumbled, blushing furiously.

"Nor have I," Loki said, turning you and walking you back towards your desk. You let out a small yip as your backside bumped into the edge. "And it has been far too long since I've seen you, darling. I thought perhaps you could use a reprieve from your busy work schedule."

He pressed his hands flat to the desk on either side of you, looming over you, his smile private and oh-so-wicked. "And so I think I shall fuck you on your desk, my sweet."

Again, you gaped at him, at a loss for words at first. "You--I can't--you're out of your mind, Loki. I work here. I'm not just going to spread my legs for you in the middle of the damn day like some kind of cheap, tawdry lead in a terrible Harlequin novel--"

Loki kissed you.

Oh, no.

Not again.

Loki was pure evil, if only because the second he kissed you, every single rational thought flew right out the window. His touch might as well have been tequila; it scrambled your brains, ruined all logic, and made your heart pound madly. His lips were so soft it was unfair, and he smelled of pine and light, spicy cologne. It wasn't just the taste and smell of him. No, it was worse. Loki filled every room he walked into with his unmistakable presence. He could command attention whether you wanted to give it or not, and especially when he wanted sex. Loki had done what no other man could do; he'd managed to seduce you in _just one day_ at that auction house. Despite his brusque, arrogant behavior, he melted you.

The world tilted as he leaned his upper body across yours until he'd pressed you down against the flat top of the mahogany desk. He tossed your clipboard aside and licked your lips apart, exhaling hotly into your mouth as you opened it for him. He sought after your tongue and conquered it immediately as his fingers teased your thighs until they found the hem of your dress.

"L-Loki," you protested as his cool hands climbed up the bare skin of your legs one inch at a time, your heart pounding frantically, your body screaming for him but your mind screaming for you to have some common sense. "Please. I can't. If I get caught, they'll--they'll--mm--please--"

"What is this newfound modesty, pet?" he murmured, smirking. "Do you not remember how I took you in front of an entire city more than once?"

You blushed harder. "But--"

"Fret not, darling," he continued smoothly as his hands reached your thighs. "If you are quiet, no one will be the wiser."

Your lashes fluttered, threatening to close as he worked his way beneath the soft fabric to your hips and tugged you against his groin. He was already hard and his pelvis easily settled into slow, teasing circles against the growing heat beneath your dress. He squeezed gently enough to draw a small cry from you, smirking against your slightly swollen lips.

"That's right, darling. We musn't let them hear us. We musn't let them find out that you are completely, utterly mine, even after all this time. You can feel it, can't you? How much your pretty little body has missed me. How your cunt aches for my cock."

He ground the hard edge of his cock into your clit and you almost moaned, but caught yourself at the last second, biting his lip to stifle the sound against his mouth. Loki chuckled and made short work of your panties, sliding them down your legs and tucking them into his pocket casually. His slender fingers crept higher, up to your ass, and he squeezed it gently, still rocking against you as you panted against his lips, whimpering.

"Mm, I've missed this ass," he ground out, sliding his lips to your throat as he massaged it under your dress. "Do you remember how you moaned for me when I spanked it, pet? You loved to disobey me, didn't you? You loved to be punished, didn't you? Were it not for these peons around us, I'd have you over this desk in a heartbeat, screaming for me again."

His hand slid around and at long last, his fingers palmed your already wet slit. "And here. This is what I have craved for so long. Tell me, darling. Is your cunt still as sweet as ever?"

He dipped two fingers inside you, catching your moan between his lips, and then lifted his hand to his mouth. He sucked his fingers clean and then groaned, his eyes glittering with lust. "Just as sweet as the last time. Perfect. Let's have a taste, shall we?"

To your dismay, he rose up and undid his tie, shirking off the suit jacket, and undid the first few buttons to his shirt. He propped your feet onto the desk and held your knees apart, granting him a perfect view of your pussy. You couldn't believe yourself. You should be screaming for security or telling him to get the hell out. But no. You were transfixed, meek as a mouse, shivering with need and anticipation, wanting him to claim you again like you were his tribute. You were a damned fool and you knew it, but you just couldn't stop yourself.

"Cover your mouth, darling," he whispered, fiendish glee in his eyes as he shoved the hem of your dress until it bunched at your waist. "We can't have the whole office hearing you scream for me."

You just barely had enough time to clap one hand over your mouth as Loki's lips closed over your aching, slick sex and his tongue slipped into you as deep as he could get it to go. Your eyes crossed as your nerves clenched tight with sweet, hot flashes of sensation from between your legs. A muffled shout of elation escaped and you pressed your fingers harder down over your face. You clamped your eyes shut and fought to remain still while he explored you at his leisure. He withdrew his tongue with an obscene slurp and instead circled your clit, slipping two long fingers in its place. You were dripping wet in seconds and moaning helplessly, overheated, overstimulated, over the moon at how goddamn _good_ it felt after months of being without him.

"Do you want to come, my lovely little mortal?" he whispered, licking his lips as he stared up at you from beneath his wild locks. You nodded too many times, and he laughed softly, kissing one of your thighs.

"Say it. Say 'I want to come, Loki.'"

You fidgeted, deeply embarrassed, but you knew he was ruthless. You had to play his game if you wanted to win. You lifted your fingers just barely enough to whisper, "I...I want to come, Loki."

"Say please."

"Please."

"Mm, such a good girl," he purred, and then quickened the pace of his fingers. Your spine arched off the desk and you rocked your hips up against his hot mouth, gasping as the pleasure peaked without warning. You spiraled off into your orgasm and tried your hardest not to let the mewls of pleasure escape past your hand. He slowed his hand into indulgent, steady thrusts to help you down from your climax and then withdrew. He licked his fingers clean in a truly perverse manner and then filled his hands with your hips again, jerking you to the edge of the desk.

He unbuckled his belt and slacks, and the remaining shred of dignity and poise left you as his cock emerged. Oh, you'd missed the hell out of it. Loki had a fantastic cock.

Loki stood between your open legs and tapped it against your belly, the teasing bastard, smiling smugly at the naked want in your expression. "You never did answer me, darling. Have you missed me? Have you missed this?"

A silly, defiant part of you made you say, "No." Loki's smile just widened.

"How unfortunate. Then perhaps I should bid you adieu."

You whined in frustration and closed your knees on either side of him so he couldn't walk away from the desk. "Shut up and fuck me, you impossible bastard."

Loki's chin tilted down until he met your gaze and he gave you his best evil smile, his voice deepening with utter confidence and conviction. "Oh, I am going to fuck you alright, pet. Deeply. Intimately. And you will come for me with every fiber of your being. Do you understand, darling?"

You licked your lips and nodded, panting out, "Yes, yes, please, Loki."

He arched his hips and sunk into you slowly.

Once more, you just barely managed to cover your mouth with one hand as utter bliss drowned your entire body in one go. Oh, hell. You'd forgotten. You'd entirely forgotten just how damn good Loki's cock felt inside you. He stretched you no doubt, but it was a warm, pleasant, steady burn deep in the pit of your belly, and it turned into glittering sparks of pleasure after a few seconds. You were no stranger to sex, certainly, but his size still left you breathless. He didn't stop until he'd filled you entirely, and by then you were whimpering from the combined strain of accepting him and from how searing hot his cock felt inside you, so you grabbed his forearm with your free hand and squeezed.

Loki rested at your center, his hips flush to yours, and shut his eyes for a moment. "How I have missed this sweet little cunt. So wet for me, pet. You're always so wet for me."

You squirmed as he eased back out completely and couldn't help blushing as you noticed he was admiring the way your body gripped him, desperate to prevent him from leaving you. He returned immediately, licking his lips as he fixed his gaze on your pinned form below him. He flexed hard into you, driving in and out steadily, hissing under his breath each time your bodies met. The desk was sturdy and heavy, but you could still hear a slight scrape and squeak from your movements. Every thrust sent liquid heat and blessed tingles right up your spine, down your overheated skin, and reverberating through your bones. It wasn't long before he had you moaning on every breath and fighting to keep your legs open as you climbed that golden staircase to heaven again.

"You can't imagine how many times I have pictured fucking you this way," Loki whispered. "Claiming you for my own when anyone can discover us at any time. Does that excite you, darling? Knowing we could be discovered any second. Risking it all because you just can't get enough of me."

You shook your head feebly, and Loki just grinned. "Tsk, tsk, pet. You cannot lie to me."

He pushed your knees up towards your chest and held them in place, and the movement lifted your backside and changed the angle. You let out a muffled scream as his cock slid deeper than ever and butted against your erogenous zone. Loki growled when he heard you and pistoned into you a breakneck speed, and the wet slap of your bodies meeting only increased your frantic, overwhelming pleasure. You felt his cock throbbing inside you. He was close, and so were you.

He tore your hand away from your mouth. "Moan for me, pet. Call out my name when you come. I want to hear it."

"No, Loki, please, please, they'll hear us," you whispered, but he caught your wrists and held them down against the desk as he fucked into you harder and faster than ever. "Ah, Loki, God, please!"

"I want them to hear us," he murmured. "I want them to hear me fucking you senseless. Now come for me, darling. Come for your prince."

You bit down on your lower lip almost hard enough to break the skin, trying your best not to let the shivering cries escape, but he felt so damned amazing inside you and he wouldn't stop and your orgasm was so close you could taste it. The wrongness of everything just made you that much more sensitive and terrified and aroused. Your body couldn't handle any more. The pleasure tore at you from within and clawed its way out before you could stop it.

"No, Loki, please, no," you chanted helplessly. "I'm gonna come, I'm gonna come, oh God, I'm coming, _ah!_ "

You stiffened on the desk and moaned his name as you came on his cock, too loud, too crazed with ecstasy to stop yourself. You writhed underneath him, tears springing to your eyes from the sheer, electric sweetness hurtling through your veins as your inner walls flexed and tightened and clutched his cock inside you. Loki groaned your name, his eyes flitting closed, and he came without hesitation. You convulsed in selfish need and desire as his come flooded through you and then out, dripping down beneath your dress to coat your inner thighs.

And it was everything you ever wanted.

A second later, to your horror, you heard the sound of the doorknob to your office turning.

And then you woke up.

It took you several panicked seconds to fully come into awareness that you weren't in your office, fucked out of your mind by Loki, and were instead tangled in your bed sheets at home, covered in sweat, your panties soaked, alone. You sat up and stared around the room in total disbelief, panting like you'd just run a marathon.

It had been a freaking _wet dream_.

You clenched your teeth and rubbed your forehead in consternation. "Dumbass."

You flopped back onto your pillow and cursed yourself, and Loki, a few hundred times. Everything came flooding back to you after a minute or so. You had a flight out to upstate New York tomorrow, and you'd been debating with yourself all week long about giving Loki a call, so to speak. You'd kept that absurd golden calling card of his in your nightstand for six months, resisting the urge over and over again to make an excuse to fly up there just so you could indulge in another night of wicked delights with him.

Fate, however, had other plans.

You'd been assigned another auction, but you knew Loki probably wouldn't be there, as this one had nothing to do with Norse mythology items. However, it placed you within range of him, and you couldn't shake the temptation of enjoying his company again. After all, it had been the best sex of your life, hands-down. You weren't pining over him, of course. You were an adult woman with a regular libido, and you'd dated since the last time you saw him.

But dating normal men after your one night stand with Loki was like eating fine dining-quality filet mignon and then returning to a normal diet of New York strip steak.

You sighed and stared at the rotating ceiling fan, exasperated with yourself. Your flight left in the morning. You had to make a choice by then.

Your currently aching pussy probably had the answer. You'd had sex a few times with a couple different guys, and while it was good, it wasn't the same. Maybe you just needed to indulge one more time. It couldn't hurt, right?

"Damn you, Loki," you muttered under your breath, throwing one arm over your eyes as you settled down again to try and sleep. "Stupid addictive Norse god cock."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your trip to upstate New York is finally here, and you have a decision to make. Are you going after Loki or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmyeah, I'd say this is a solid 8 on the filth scale. Warning for just a bit of forcefulness, in case that bothers anyone, but I promise it's not dub-con or anything. Swearsies. 
> 
> Come get filthy with me, won't you?

_I don't want to move too fast but_  
_Can't resist your sexy ass_  
_Just spread_  
_Spread for me_  
_I can't, I can't wait to get you home_  
_Don't want to come on too strong but_  
_I'll play in you all day long_  
_Just spread_  
_Spread for me_  
_I can't, I can't wait to get you home_  
_I can't read minds, but I can read yours_  
_I think she says that she wants to pour_  
_Yourself all over me_  
_-"Spread" by Andre 3000_

Thankfully, you weren't stuck at another all-day auction. This one was four hours long, and you found two of the items your boss sent you after. It was both a gift and a curse, as it left you with plenty of time that afternoon to contemplate what to do about Loki.

You'd returned to your hotel room once everything was squared away and now sat on the edge of your bed, chewing your lower lip and staring at the blank golden card Loki had given you. You could flip a coin, maybe. But...truth be told, you already knew your choice.

You took a slow breath from your diaphragm and cleared your throat, lifting the card towards your lips as you would a cell phone. "Loki?"

Silence. You stared expectantly at the little thing, but nothing happened. "Loki?"

Still nothing. You eyed it, flipping it between your fingers in case there were any marks you'd missed, but no. As minutes passed, you became frustrated. "Goddammit, Loki, if you can hear me, say something or I'm going to sell this damn thing on eBay!"

You waited another minute. Zip.

"Fine," you grumbled, flinging it on the bedspread and stomping towards the closet. You tossed your heels into it and grabbed the suit bag for your dress.

And when you turned around, Loki was standing about two inches away, smiling down at you.

"Hello, darling."

You yelped and jumped back from him. His shoulders shook with silent laughter. You narrowed your eyes at him suspiciously. "Took you long enough. And since when can you teleport?"

"I have a wealth of power, darling, but that is not within the scope of my abilities," he said, and then reached for you. However, you didn't feel his cool skin on yours; a golden-green flash highlighted over you as his hand touched your cheek. It was an illusion. You relaxed a little bit and walked through him to the bed, tossing the suit bag down.

"Ah. I see."

Loki trailed you. He wore his traditional Asgardian clothing, but it wasn't armor like you'd seen on the television or documentaries about him; he wore a dark navy robe with rich green accents and matching leather trousers and boots. Nothing about him seemed any different, but you had expected as much.

"You look well," he said.

"Thank you," you said, plopping down on the bed and crossing your legs. "You too. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"Never," he said emphatically, smiling. "Are you taking me up on my offer?"

You cleared your throat and tried your hardest not to blush. "Yes, I am. I'm in upstate New York. My flight doesn't leave until tomorrow afternoon."

Loki's eyes shone with lust, delight, and something else you couldn't quite put your finger on. Eagerness? Excitement? "How marvelous. I am at your beck and call, just as I offered. Where may I meet you?"

You checked your watch. "I haven't had lunch yet. Why don't we rendezvous at one o'clock at Tara Kitchen in Schenectady?"

"I shall be eagerly awaiting your arrival, pet." He let his gaze trickle down your body. "Aren't you going to shower and change?"

You raised an eyebrow. "Yes."

His eyes gleamed again. "May I watch?"

You picked up a pillow and lobbed it at him. His illusion vanished as the pillow went through it, but his laugh lingered for a moment longer. Horny bastard.

* * *

You'd spent way too much time on your hair and makeup and outfit and very nearly had to tell your driver to haul ass to make it to Tara's Kitchen by one o'clock. Prior to the trip, you were of course all plucked and shaved, but sudden insecurity struck at the idea of being in public with Loki. Since your time apart, you'd looked into public perception, and while Loki certainly hadn't been forgotten by any stretch--after all, he was the first confirmation of life on other planets that anyone had proof of, not just rumors--he didn't have a target on his back. There had been so many other things to keep people's attention, like the Sokovian Accords or the recent fascinating reveal of the country of Wakanda. Loki stayed on the peripheral of popular news, as he appeared to keep to himself these days. Still, you had various insecurities about yourself and so you decided to get dolled up just in case some nosy photographer happened past and recognized him.

Plus, your lunch spot was a bit posh, and this was New York. Everyone cared about their appearances in public in New York.

You thanked your driver once he found a good spot to let you out, checked your hair in the reflection of the window, and made your way to the restaurant.

And Loki was already waiting for you out front.

Oh, boy.

He wore a charcoal grey suit, white dress shirt, burgundy tie, and burgundy dress shoes. He had expensive, stylish shades over his eyes, but he removed them once he spotted you on the sidewalk. A slow, simmering smile crept across his lips. Shivers cascaded down your spine as his eyes settled on you and warmed with lust and something hidden. Your fingers twitched as you approached him, and you prayed you wouldn't trip by the time you got within earshot.

"Darling," Loki of Asgard purred, bowing his head slightly. "It has been too long."

He caught your hand and kissed the back of it, thereby availing your brief panic about how to greet him. Loki didn't strike you as the type of man who wanted to hug in public. His lips warmed the spot over the back of your hand and your cheeks flushed before you could stop them.

"Loki," you said in greeting, keeping a cool tone. "Nice suit."

"I cannot compete with your beauty in that dress," he said, allowing his eyes to spill over the sapphire dress and matching pumps you'd poured yourself into, as well as your freshly washed hair. "You are a vision, darling."

"Thank God," you snorted, retrieving your hand from his grip. "I was afraid you were going to say 'you look good enough to eat.'"

Loki laughed. "It took a particularly large amount of effort not to say that, pet."

He held the door open for you, and his lustful smirk made your blush deepen. "After you."

"Why?" you said in a hushed tone, lowering your lashes over your eyes. "So you can stare at my ass while I walk in?"

Loki grinned. "Absolutely."

You rolled your eyes, but you also still walked ahead of him, and you made sure your hips swayed with every step. Loki let another laugh trickle out of him as you went over to the hostess and gave your name. She led you to a nice booth in the corner and you slid into it. She provided you with menus and you thanked God to have something to stare at aside from the Norse god across from you. You could play it cool, but truthfully, you were nervous as hell. After all, six months was a long time, and while he seemed unchanged, you still had some worries hovering in your mind. Mainly, you'd spent the majority of your previous time together either arguing or fucking like wild animals. You had only conversed with each other for brief periods.

Loki perused the menu leisurely, seeming unbothered by the silence, and ordered a cognac. You declined a drink since it still a bit early and you weren't much of a drinker to begin with. You both put your orders in when your waitress appeared, and once she collected the menus, you transitioned into fully nervous.

"What collections brought you to New York, darling?" Loki asked, fixing his gaze on you.

You blinked at him, surprised, but told him about the auction that morning. He further surprised you by opening up a conversation about the pieces in the collection and the art scene in this area, which he had been following as a small hobby. He told you about pieces he'd acquired himself, not simply for Asgard, but out of interest of different kinds of art. He actually had a pretty good eye for rare items and his tastes varied, which was rare with men you'd met in your industry. Most picked a style and kept to it, but since Loki was centuries old, he had several kinds of favorite collections.

The food arrived and you tucked in. The auction house only had finger-food, for God's sake, and you were starving. For a fleeting second, you worried how you'd look stuffing your face, but Loki didn't seem to have any problem with it. In fact, you caught him throwing amused glances once or twice as your plate emptied at an alarming rate. You both offered each other a taste, and engaged in a staring contest both times you exchanged food since it meant eating off of the other person's fork. Loki teased you a bit, though, evading with the fork at first just to see you chase after it, but he complied when you glared at him. It was surreal, having a lunch date with an immortal prince.

As predicted, he took the check and you had to instruct him how to leave a tip because he was royalty and had no idea why tips were necessary or regularly practiced. He gave you a baffled look when you explained, and it was strangely endearing.

Your heart fluttered as the two of you returned to the sunlight outside and you resisted the urge to chew your lip. Loki gave you a playfully patient look, not offering anything to make it less awkward since he found it amusing to see you embarrassed. Jerk.

"So, um, I took an Uber here," you said, clearing your throat. "Do you want to ride back with me?"

Loki kept up the stare. "Back where?"

You scowled. He wanted you to say it aloud. Typical. "To my hotel room."

"No."

You stared at him. "No?"

"No," he repeated. "I took a limousine. And we're not going back to your hotel."

"What?"

He stepped close and leaned down to your height, smirking. "The Avengers are all on leave for the time being. The compound is empty."

You still weren't following him. "So?"

"So," he said, leaning towards your ear. "I wish to fuck you in my bed at the Avengers compound."

For a second, you were speechless.

Then you squared your shoulders and frankly told him, "No. In fact, _hell no_."

Loki clucked his tongue again. "Darling, where is that vibrant sense of adventure I have come to know from you?"

You stepped closer to him, your teeth clenched, your voice a low, angry hiss. "Loki, it's one thing to engage in a little casual semi-public sex, but you are not dragging me all the way up to a superhero hangout just to fuck me. Do you have any idea how ridiculous it sounds?"

"That is the point," he said patiently. "I promised you a rendezvous. Something exciting and unexpected."

"Do you have any idea what I would look like if one of them shows up?" You continued. "Like a cheap tart. Some floozy Loki fancied."

"I assure you they will not show up. I can divulge all of their locations if it will put your mind at ease."

"Then why do you want me there at all?"

His eyes glinted then. "You know why."

You flushed. You did know why, but you wanted to force it out of him, hoping that hearing it aloud would maybe ward him off the idea. He seemed insistent upon it, and you knew your chances of enjoying some wild, rough sex with him waned every second you resisted. Fine. If you were going to decline the offer, might as well have at least one small victory beforehand. "No, I don't."

Loki's expression flickered with some small amount of annoyance, but he rolled his shoulders and lowered his head on level with your own, his gaze pinning yours like he'd pinned your arms six months ago as he fucked you like a wanton goddess in your hotel room. He gripped your chin to root you in place and remind you of his inescapable presence and power over you. "I want you in my space. I want to see your lovely, naked curves resting upon the sheets of my bed. I want my scent upon your skin. I want a permanent memory of you, wrapped in decadent ecstasy, to recall upon after we leave each other again. I want you to have a permanent memory of the best fucking you have ever experienced in my arms, in my bed, for when you are lying in yours thinking of me."

Something deeply sassy rose up inside you all of the sudden. "How do you know I've been lying in bed thinking of you, Loki?"

His lips curved up in a smug smile. "You are here, are you not?"

"It was an opportunity," you said in a clipped tone. "Doesn't mean I've been thinking about you this whole time we've been apart."

"Haven't you?" he whispered. "Or are you telling me you haven't been wanting a reprieve from your daily life?"

It clicked then. " _You_ sent me that dream?" you seethed.

Loki winked. "God of Mischief, darling."

You slapped his hand aside, unreasonably angry all of the sudden that he'd been messing with your head despite being hundreds of miles away, and that he could have contacted you in the interval between now and then but he chose not to do it. "Well, the God of Mischief can find his own fun today. I'm out."

He blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, do you need me to spell it out for you?" you spat. "Fuck off, Loki."

You started to step around him, but then paused enough to give him a mean little smile. "And for the record, we've been apart six months. You don't even know that you're the best fuck I've ever had."

With that, you stomped off down the street.

You weren't actually trying to go anywhere in particular; just away from him. A tiny part of you withered when he didn't call out to you or stop you, and it only made you angrier. Maybe it was for the best. You had gotten too big-headed anyway. Loki was a god. He'd probably been shagging babes left and right since he left you, and you were just another appetizer on his endless menu. That was why he had such a high-handed idea about bringing you back to his lair to be another notch on his belt. With any luck, this whole stupid incident would cure you of your thirst for the man. After all, it was nothing short of insane you fancied him anyway, what with what a douchebag he was.

You continued down the row of shops, pondering how long you wanted to walk to blow off steam before you needed to call your ride, when familiar spindly fingers wrapped around your wrist and yanked you off of the sidewalk.

Loki dragged you down an alleyway out of sight, his steps loud and purposeful, his grip tight. You gaped at the back of his shoulders, too shocked at this behavior to properly react for several seconds, and then your brain finally rebooted itself. "Loki, what the shit--"

He shoved you back against the wall and kissed the ever-loving fuck out of you.

Your breath rushed out of your body in one go. Immediately, pleasant light-headedness followed as his soft lips claimed your own and his tongue slid between them. He kissed and licked and kissed and licked, all the while his hands slid down the small of your back to your ass, and then down to the hem of your dress. He pushed the stretchy cloth up your thighs and you shivered hard at the audacity of his actions, and yet, the space between your legs had turned into a furnace of pure need.

A small corner of rationality and common sense returned to your mind by the time his hands found your panties. You'd unconsciously rested yours on his shoulders once he'd pushed you against the wall, and you balled them into fists, tearing your mouth from his with serious effort.

"Go to hell," you spat, glaring up at him. "You can't just fuck me out of being angry with you."

Loki licked the spot on his lower lip where you'd bitten him before letting go. Then he just smiled. "Watch me."

He kissed you again, hungrily, as he worked the panties down your thighs. You panted into his mouth, kissing him back just as hard, caught between shoving him away and pulling him closer. You didn't know what you wanted anymore than he did, for God's sake, and it vexed you to no end. You could hear yourself growling in between kisses, your tone both needy and furious. "Fuck you, Loki. Fuck you, you selfish, arrogant, presumptuous bastard."

He exhaled hotly into your mouth as he shoved his slacks to mid-thigh and scooped you up off the ground, suspending you in the air. "Then fuck you I shall, my little mortal."

He slipped inside you. It was a good thing he'd been kissing you; you screamed all the air out of your lungs right into his mouth. Without foreplay, you were tight as hell, and Loki was anything but small. He damn near forced your inner walls apart, but despite the wrongness of it all, you were already wet, and so it just felt _so good_. Your toes curled inside your heels. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, shuddering as the rush of heat and pleasure consumed your senses all at once. You could fight it--fight _him_ \--all you wanted, but your body knew the truth. It knew what it wanted.

And it wanted _him_.

"By the Yggdrasil," Loki whispered hoarsely against your lips. "I have missed this luscious cunt."

He drew out of you, shifted to adjust his stance where he pinned you to the wall, and then proceeded to fuck you as if his life depended on it.

And it was _everything_.

Your eyes rolled back in your head as his cock slipped so deep inside with every thrust that you could barely breathe from how fantastic it felt. The weight of your body only accelerated the sensation of him swiftly, deliberately impaling you on his gorgeous cock again and again. You held on tight to his shoulder blades, exploring his mouth with your tongue, moaning and cursing and gasping as the utter nirvana you'd felt every other time you'd fucked him returned in full force. You savored every harsh movement of his body taking yours; the friction of his shirt and tie against your chest, the scrape of his pelvis against yours, the hard, nearly bruising grip he had on your ass as he helped rock you down onto his cock. The brick wall dug into your back almost painfully, but it only made the pleasure that much sweeter in contrast.

Loki groaned and gripped a handful of your hair, yanking your head back. Your eyes flew open to see him hovering barely an inch away, pupils blown, those blue-green eyes blazing with the fury of the sea in storm as he stared down at you. "Tell me again how this is not the best fucking of your life, darling. I want to hear you say it. Lie. Tell me how your mortal men satisfy you the way that I do."

"Do you want to know?" you whispered back, lashes lowering over your eyes to give him a sultry stare right back. "Do you want to know how many guys I've fucked since we last met up, Loki?"

He growled and squeezed your ass hard enough to elicit a whimper out of you. "The number does not matter. The result is still the same. No man can make you come the way I can. You are mine, do you understand?"

"I belong to myself and no one else."

"Is that so?" he cooed. "Is that why you cry out for me so, darling? Is that why it's so easy to fuck you like this because you are so very, very wet for me? Is that why I can bring you to your knees no matter where or when I fuck you? It's just so easy to thrill you, pet. I can play your body like a harp. I can make you come whenever I want, however I want, and you love every single second of it. Admit it. You love the way I fuck you. How I use this beautiful body for my own selfish reasons. You can't wait for it, can you? You can't wait for me to come. You crave it so badly, my sweet little darling."

He licked the edge of your lips and shivered slightly. "Mm, I can feel it. Your cunt squeezing me. Begging for my cock. Begging for my come. Such a naughty pet. Shall I give you what you want, darling? Right here, right now. Shall I make a mess of you beneath this pretty dress?"

You tried your hardest not to fall for that Silvertongue, but with every filthy word out of his mouth, you could feel your pussy clenching tighter and tighter around him, dripping wet with anticipation as you pictured it perfectly. You hated how much you wanted your orgasm, and his as well. You wanted to be better, to resist, to be unaffected by him, but he was right. It thrilled you to please him. It thrilled you to be pampered and fucked by a god. You bit your lip to keep from answering him.

"I will come for you, but only if you are a good girl for me," he continued in a teasing, sinister lilt. "Come on, pet. Play along. Tell me how much you want me to come for you. And I'll come. I'll come for you right now, right where you want me, deep inside where you ache for me. I'll make you come so hard you will see the gates of Valhalla themselves."

You couldn't stand it any longer. Your body cried out for him to finish what he'd started. The tension of holding out for so long, of being so very close to your climax, was killing you. Wouldn't it just be worth it to give in? Only for a second? Only for the promise of something incredible? You could do it. No one would know about it but him.

"Fuck you, you stupid prick," you moaned out in frustration. "Yes. I want you to come. I want you to come inside me. I want to be a good girl for you. I want you to make me come."

Loki shuddered. "Oh, my sweet pet. Ask and ye shall receive."

He caught your legs, unwound them from around his waist, and held them up towards your chest, folding your body like a fortune cookie. He kissed you just as he pistoned into you at breakneck speed, and it took only seconds for your surrender. Your eyes clamped shut and you went hurtling off into your climax with a scream of his name. As much as you hated debasing yourself for his amusement, it was so worth it. Your orgasm felt as if every single nerve ending in your entire body had been dipped in gold. You bathed in total bliss for several heart-stopping minutes, and all of it was punctuated by the delight of Loki coming as well. He'd groaned your name against your lips and then you'd felt the telltale liquid heat of his come spilling inside you. It was by far the most wickedly self-indulgent moment of your entire life. You loved and hated it with every fiber of your being.

Once your bodies cooled, Loki sighed and kissed you. "What a treasure you are."

"What an asshole you are," you said in return, narrowing your eyes at him. "Accosting me in public again. Jerk."

He grinned. "Then I shall just have to find a way to make it up to you in the meantime."

Dammit.

You were under his spell all over again.

And it would get worse before it got better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to set the record straight with God of Mischief about the rules of engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who need a healthy dollop of Reader being a little dominant for once and getting some revenge on the God of Mischief? Raise your hands.

_Hey, you!_  
_Missus I-Don't-Know-What-the-Fuck-Your-Name-Is_  
_I'm drawn to you_  
_Something's magnetic here_  
_If I could approach you, or even get close to the scent that you left behind_  
_I'd be fine_  
_No doubt that_  
_You bring out_  
_The animal inside_  
_I'd eat you alive!_  
_-"Eat You Alive" by Limp Bizkit_

"We need to set some ground rules."

Loki arched an eyebrow. "Do we?"

"Yes," you insisted as you looked into the little mirror hanging down from the roof of the limousine and did your best to brush your hair back into something that looked less like you'd been fucked six ways to Sunday several minutes ago. "I've let you get away with too much already."

"Let me?" he echoed, highly amused. "As if you have any say in what I do, darling."

You glared. "Hey. I may be a mortal, but I still have to agree to whatever nonsense you pull."

Loki leaned his head on his hand and smirked. "You are so quaint, pet."

You stuck your tongue out at him and then pushed the mirror back into place. "My point is you can't just do whatever you want to me. Even if deep down I happen to enjoy it. We need boundaries, Loki. Especially if I'm getting dragged to the Avengers facility for the sake of your vanity."

"Very well," he said with a dramatic sigh. "What are your demands?"

You narrowed your eyes at him. "No more outdoor sex."

He pursed his lips, but nodded all the same. "Agreed. What else?"

"We're only having sex in your room, no one else's, and if I find out you tricked me into doing it in someone else's room, I'll castrate you."

Loki grinned. "Why, pet, I would never do such a thing--"

"God. Of. _Mischief._ "

Loki chuckled. "You know me so well. Very well. Agreed."

You paused, thinking on how to cover your bases since he was so damned tricky and imaginative. "You can still do your whole possessive jag, but you're not allowed to shame me about my sex life. Besides, I highly doubt you've been a monk these last six months, so fair is fair. I won't pry if you won't pry."

He scowled at that. "I find your accusation irritating. What do you know of my habits, pet?"

You crossed your arms and stared at him levelly. "Loki, you may have reservations about humans, but you are definitely a very virile man. You haven't been saving yourself for me. Admit it. You've slept with other women since me. I'm going to guess about..."

You thought it over, considering his temperament. He wouldn't go after his own fangirls. Yes, he had those, you'd looked it up. It would sound good in theory, but they'd be so overexcited and eager to please him that he'd probably find them too annoying to court. He would probably find women who were attracted to his power and presence much more entertaining. "Four."

Loki's jaw twitched. You got the impression you'd either nailed it on the first guess, or had gotten rather close for him to react that way. You lifted your eyebrows. "Well?"

"Fine," he spat. "I will not inquire about your so-called sex life nor will I pass judgment over it. But you cannot fault me for my reaction. Mortal men are such fools. I do not understand why you would care to court them at all."

You snorted. "I'm a healthy red-blooded woman. Sorry, but I need sex sometimes."

"Even at the cost of subjecting yourself to their idiotic, brutish ways?"

You shrugged. "Not all of them are like that. Just some."

"Enough of them are," Loki groused. "I find the idea distasteful. None of them are worthy of you."

You rolled your eyes. "You make me sound like some kind of goddess, Loki."

He glanced at you, his smile a little mysterious, a little fond. "Forgive me if I think that perhaps you are, in some respects."

You blinked at him. "That was...nice. You just said something nice to me."

"Am I not allowed to do that?" he asked dryly.

"No, please, do it as much as you want. I just..." You fidgeted, blushing. "Wasn't ready for it."

His smile widened. "I like surprising you. Your reactions are always entertaining, and occasionally, surprising."

You blushed harder. It was strange to think you could surprise a god. Loki always acted as if he knew everything, and somehow, you'd thrown him for a loop. You bit your lip to keep from asking him which aspects of you surprised him. Had to keep some mystique to the relationship, if that was what you would call your brief interactions.

"Is there anything else?" Loki asked.

"I assume the facility has surveillance."

He waved a hand. "I have already taken care of that."

"Good. I'm not making a sex tape with you."

"What a shame," he said, eyes gleaming. "How pretty you would look on camera, naked and screaming for me."

You could have gotten offended, but instead you just matched his smirk. "Maybe you'd be the one screaming."

That got his attention. He licked his lips. "Is that a promise, darling?"

"Maybe."

Before you could move, he'd darted over to your side of the limo and pinned you between his arms, hovering closely enough to feel his breath on your cheeks. His features were already drenched in lust and mad want, and you got nervous as you realized there wasn't a thing to stop him from taking you here and now.

"L-Loki," you mumbled. "I said no outdoor sex."

"We are not outdoors," he drawled. "We are in a vehicle."

You flushed crimson. "That's not fair."

"You failed to clarify, pet," he said as he ran one hand up the side of your knee. "What a pity."

"We can't have sex in the limo," you protested. "The driver will hear us."

"This vehicle belongs to Stark. I assure you it is sound-proofed and shock absorbent."

"I am not having sex with you in this limo, Loki."

"Good," he whispered as he leaned towards your lips. "Then we shall fuck instead."

You would have demanded that he explain how that was any different, but as he kissed you, then you knew the difference. Fucking Loki was fast, carnal, and explosive. You'd been with him when he wanted sex, when he wanted a long, glorious session in which you both fulfilled each other's needs, but now he simply wanted quick physical gratification.

You hadn't put your seatbelt on, so it was easy for him to drag you backwards and lay you flat on the seat. He straddled your hips and pushed your dress up over your thighs to expose your panties. He'd just gotten you both cleaned up after your last little encounter, and here he was about to make a mess of you all over again.

"Loki," you whined, pushing at his chest in vain. "I can't believe you still want me. It's only been like twenty minutes."

"You said it yourself, pet," he murmured, his gaze fixed on your newly bared skin. "I am a very virile man."

He sunk down until he was flush against you, kissing you gently, his lids lowered over his glittering eyes. "And you are so very lovely."

Damn him. He knew exactly which parts of you to go after. You didn't exactly get a wealth of compliments in your day-to-day, and having a handsome alien prince compliment you did things to you. It was shameful, but devastatingly effective.

Loki smirked at your flustered reaction. "Do you like that, pet? Do you like me telling you how desirable I find you?"

You swallowed hard, oddly shy, but nodded. "Very well, then."

He pulled the straps to your dress down to rest beneath your breasts. You had a strapless black bra beneath it and he growled in approval upon seeing it, flexing his hips against your lower belly enough to get a whimper out of you. He kissed your jaw, the spot beneath your ear, following a slow line of them down towards your chest. "I like your soft lips. I like your tongue, how it moves when I kiss you. I like the sound of your voice, even as you chastise and protest and make demands. I like your moans and cries and curses. I like your sensitive skin. I like the scent of your body."

You clutched at the lapels of his suit as he kissed the spot above your heart and then followed the shape of your breasts exposed by the bra. "I like your tempting curves. I like the way you wriggle underneath me when you're excited. I like the way you cling to me, desperate for more no matter many times I sate you."

He dragged his hand down the center of your body until his fingers slid across your panties. He palmed you through them as he sunk towards your open legs. You twitched as the first bit of pleasure blossomed inside you and clutched the edges of the seat by your head just to try and ground yourself. He could always get you to lose your head so quickly that it vexed you.

"And here," he purred, rubbing his fingers across your tender opening, careful to let his thumb occasionally graze your clit. "I like how quickly you become wet for me. I like how you spread these beautiful legs just for me. I like how you move against me when I take you, as if you cannot get enough no matter how hard you try. I like your ravenous appetite for what I give you."

He lifted your legs enough to pull the panties off and then propped your calves on his shoulders. He slipped off his tie and you squirmed as you realized what he wanted first. "L-Loki, you don't have to--I'm already--"

"It has been six months since I last tasted you," he murmured. "You cannot imagine how much I've missed this sweet cunt."

He licked your inner thighs, driving a squeal from you, and you damn near closed your legs on impulse from how sensitive he'd made you already. He left little bites in those same spots before finding his intended target with intense focus. He lapped at your outer walls, your slick petals, easing his tongue inside you at long last, and it was like coming home to a warm bed after a long, exhausting day.

"Mm, holy shit, Loki, yes," you purred, your eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as he licked and sucked at you as if you were his mid-afternoon delight. As embarrassing as it was to be in the back of a limo, you couldn't be happier to have his talented tongue between your legs again. You hated to admit it, but he'd been the best partner you'd ever had period, but especially at oral sex. You'd had a partner or two make attempts, or at least just tease you a bit, but Loki went down on you as if his life depended on it. The difference wasn't just skill, either. He seemed to get off on you getting off, and that made him all the more hungry to get you to come each time.

He was right about you being sensitive; hardly five minutes into it, you had one hand plunged into his dark mane and you were moaning and writhing on the smooth leather seat like a wild woman. "Loki, please, oh, please--"

"Please what?" he whispered. "Say it for me, pet."

"I want to come. Please."

"Mm, yes," he breathed, his deep voice husky and dark. "Yes, you will come for me. Come for me like a good girl, darling."

He slipped two fingers inside you just as his hot mouth latched onto your clit and sucked hard. Your legs squeezed him tight and your spine arched as your orgasm came crashing down upon you all at once. He placed feather-light licks against your spot as the climax rolled down your bare skin and seeped into you for several glorious moments. He ran his hands up and down your legs as you recovered and then eventually lowered them from his shoulders. Your eyes opened drowsily after a while to see him licking his lips and fingers clean before undoing his slacks.

You frowned up at his towering form as a sudden thought occurred to you. "Aren't you going to hit your head if we do it this way? You're too tall."

Too late, you caught that mischievous glint in his eyes. "You are correct, pet."

In the blink of an eye, your positions were reversed; he lay beneath you on the seat, and you flailed momentarily atop him. You had to place one heeled foot to the floor of the car, your hands on the roof for balance, your other knee bent against the leather seat. "Loki!"

"The windows are tinted," he said, as if reading your troubled mind. "No one can see you but me. Not even the driver."

"But--"

"We won't arrive for another fifteen minutes or so," he continued, stroking your hips in comfort. "Stop thinking. Just let go for once, you difficult woman."

You moaned as he rubbed his cock up against your lower stomach. "I want to fuck you, darling. Do you want me to fuck you?"

You shivered, licked your lips, and nodded shamefully. He smirked and adjusted his hips underneath you. "Good girl."

He slipped into you and then grasped your waist, pulling you down hard on him. His cock jutted up into your soaking wet, tight pussy and you screamed before you could stop yourself. Pleasure seared through your veins and made every muscle in your body clench at once. The bastard had known how sensitive you were, and just how big his cock was, and the smug expression on his face made you want to both kiss him and punch him right in the nose.

Loki wiggled his hips a bit and sighed contently. "Yes, good girl indeed. You always take my cock so well, pet."

You shuddered as he spread his fingers out over your ass to hold you tightly in place above him. "Now move for me, darling."

Part of you wanted to offer something scathing, but you didn't. After all, the best revenge wasn't to deny him anything.

The best revenge would be to make the God of Mischief your bitch.

Rather than lifting up to pull him out, you instead relaxed your legs so that you sunk onto him as much as possible, lounging in his lap with him as deeply inside you as he could go.

Then you made slow figure-eights with your hips.

Loki apparently hadn't been expecting that.

"Oh, by the Allfathers," he groaned, squeezing your ass as his eyelids fluttered shut. "Yes."

He fell into shallow, labored breaths as you moved above him, swirling and swaying, your slick inner walls clenching him on all sides, massaging his cock inside you. You kept your hands pressed to the roof of the car to give yourself control and balance, and with every passing minute, the pleasure filled you more and more, and Loki groaned more fervently. He arched up to meet you a few times, as if trying to cajole you into bouncing on his cock, but you stayed the course. Your movements pulled low, rumbling moans from him that you'd never heard before, and you savored every one of them. Maybe he could play you like a guitar, but you were quickly learning he had a few strings he liked plucked as well.

"Loki," you sang softly in a coy, Marilyn Monroe sort of voice.

He struggled, but opened his eyes at long last. "Yes, pet?"

You smiled and batted your eyelashes at him. "Do you want to come, Loki?"

"Yes," he said hoarsely. "Yes, darling."

Your lips curled up into an evil smile, much like the ones he always gave you. "Say please."

The God of Mischief's eyes widened and then narrowed. "Oh, you have some nerve, don't you, my little mortal?"

"Wonder who I got it from," you sniffed.

He slapped your ass with one hand, firmly, enough to make you hiss. "You will not mock me, pet, or you will regret it."

"Well," you drawled, lifting up until he slid free of you completely. "I could just stop."

Loki groaned as he felt the heat from your thighs on either side of his cock, which was already jerking with impatience to return to you. "Don't stop. Don't you dare stop, damn you."

"Then say please. It's not that hard. You make me say it all the time."

He glared. "As if you are not desperate for your own pleasure right now, hypocrite."

You smirked down at him. "I have more self control than you. And I don't get blue balls if we stop right now."

You made as if to slide back against the other end of the car, but he clutched you to him, working his jaw once before he ground out the magic word. "Please."

Your smile returned as you balanced yourself over his twitching cock. "Please what?"

"I shall punish you severely for this indignity."

"La-dee-da. Please what, Loki?"

He exhaled in a growl, and to your delight, a slight blush painted his cheeks. "I want to come. _Please._ "

Delicious, satisfied shivers curled up your spine. "Good boy."

You slid down onto his cock again, and he groaned lustfully, shoving up to slide as far into you as possible. He didn't have long, and as hard as you'd been working at your control, neither did you. You were starving for your climax, but had been holding back for the sake of your scheme. You braced your forearms against the roof and swiftly dropped yourself onto him again and again. By now, neither of you made any pretenses. You both moved in sync, quickly, smoothly, fucking each other like crazy, as if competing to see who would surrender first.

Loki wrapped his fingers around your throat and used it like a handle to slam you down onto his cock, his lips parted, his body riding you for all its worth even though it was beneath you. You lost your head as he squeezed slightly just before grinding his pelvis against your clit. You both tumbled over the edge into oblivion then, crying out simultaneously. Perverse satisfaction flooded through you as you felt him release inside you with tremendous strength and no restraint whatsoever. He'd cursed you and then said something in his native tongue before snatching you down to his height and kissing you senseless. He rocked up into you as he savagely tore at your lips and tongue, sliding the hand on your neck up into your hair.

"Treacherous wench," he growled against your lips.

"Possessive bastard," you growled back.

Loki grinned at you and chuckled hoarsely. "What a pair are we."

You tried not to, but you burst into hysterical giggles and he joined you. Then he tilted his head back and glanced out the window.

"Oh, what luck. We're here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki make the trek up to the Avengers compound.

_Black, black heart_  
_Why would you offer more?_  
_Why would you make it easier on me to satisfy?_  
_I'm on fire_  
_I'm rotting to the core_  
_I'm eating all your kings and queens_  
_All your sex and your diamonds_  
_-"Black Black Heart" by David Usher_

"What the hell am I doing?" you muttered as you stared up at the towering, shiny steel of the Avengers compound. Goosebumps popped up over your skin as you beheld its modern architecture. You had absolutely no business being here, in the realm of heroes and gods. But yet here you were.

"Ostentatious, isn't it?" Loki said as the driver shut the car door behind him. You arched an eyebrow.

"Hypocrite much?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed your hand. "Come along, darling."

Loki led you up the steps and into what appeared to be a huge lobby of sorts. You stared around like a tourist, unable to help it. The place was staggeringly huge even from just the first floor. It looked like it could hold an entire army, not just a team of enhanced heroes.

He tapped the up button on the elevator and it immediately opened since as he'd said, no one was home. You stepped inside with him, and then it hit you.

He was still holding your hand.

You almost gulped.

It was silly. So very silly. But you were a little nervous that Loki was holding your hand. He seemed not to really notice it, either, staring up at the changing numbers on the elevator. His hands were always usually cool but not cold; you could feel the warmth underneath his skin whenever he touched you. His fingers were long and elegant, and held yours with surprising tenderness.

Could he be...?

You cut yourself off from finishing the thought. _Don't be stupid_ , you scolded yourself. You were his aperitif. No need to give it any deeper thought than that. You'd come here to have a good time and there was nothing more to it.

The elevator opened on an upper level with huge, wide hallways. You spotted a recreation room big enough for probably twelve or more people with things like a foosball table, huge theater-sized flat screen, pool table, ping pong table, and dart board. Then you passed by a full kitchen and communal shower. The latter made you almost giggle as you pictured the Avengers in brightly colored towels chatting with each other like some kind of sports team.

Loki's suite was at the very end of the long hallway. There was some kind of inscription in another language embossed upon it in gold. You had a feeling it was probably scathing or threatening.

Loki stooped slightly over the digital pad beside the door and it scanned his face with a bright blue light, then beeped, and the door whooshed open. He smirked down at you and then swept his hand, bowing at the waist. "After you, darling."

You shook your head and walked into Loki's suite.

Unsurprisingly, most of it had dark coloring. The floors were black tile, but there were thick, woolly brown rugs in the den and beneath the kitchen table. You had the distinct impression they weren't made of fake fur, either. Loki might have simply hunted some kind of creature for its pelt. He was certainly very capable of such, after all.

The most noticeable thing was that he didn't have a television across from the black leather couch, but rather a set of bookshelves that stretched the length of the far wall. Hundreds of books stared back at you, and of every subject you could think of, some of which weren't even from earth. He had a glass coffee table with curious patterns sketched into the side, and small glass and marble figurines dotted throughout the space. The kitchen was to your left, and it had dark grey counters and appeared spotless. It was a bit chilly in his apartment, but you had suspected as much since the man himself ran cool. You spotted a door straight ahead that likely hid the bedroom and master bathroom.

You performed a brief observation before turning to see Loki watching you with an interested look. He lifted his eyebrows as if to say, "What do you think?"

"Exactly what I pictured," you confirmed. "Except I assumed there'd be some kind of sex dungeon somewhere."

He laughed. "I can certainly conjure you one if that is your preference, pet."

You pretended to think about it. "Maybe next time."

Loki snorted. "Might I offer you a drink?"

You almost chuckled at the formality. It was still only mid-afternoon, and even if it hadn't been, you still weren't much of a drinker. "No, but thanks for offering. I was so sure you'd be all over me as soon as we got in here, so I appreciate the gesture."

"Normally, you'd be right," he admitted, stalking closer. You felt a tremble run down your spine at the confident, swaggering, predatory gait in his steps. He knew he had you cornered. There was no escape. You were in the wolf's den yet again, drawn and quartered, ready to be eaten. "But I have all day with you this time, and tomorrow morning as well. There is no need to rush."

He sighed wistfully as he ran the back of his fingers down your cheek, his frozen seawater eyes glittering with heat and excitement and danger. "I have you right where I want you at long last, my little pet. I shall have my fill of you this day."

A smile flicked across his lips. "And you shall have your fill of me as well."

You couldn't muster a response at the finality in his words. He took your hand again and led you to his bedroom.

The decor matched the rest of the suite. You marveled at the idea that he'd either done it himself with magic or somehow convinced Stark to give in to his demands. He'd mentioned at some point that he'd been here on earth--or Midgard, as he and other Asgardians called it, apparently--somewhere in the neighborhood of over a year. It hadn't been entirely voluntary. It seemed the Avengers only trusted him as far as they could throw him, so he had to remain somewhere monitored until Asgard found its permanent home. He wasn't exactly part of the team, but he'd lent his services in return for having somewhere to stay. He'd made the best of it for now, but you got the feeling he wouldn't stay tame for long.

Loki's bed was enormous and lavish. The comforter was black with woven gold patterns and fur lining on the inside. The pillows and sheets were cream-colored. You thanked God he didn't have a mirror hanging over it or you might have bailed entirely. The master bathroom was straight ahead and you spotted one of those fancy waterfall-style shower heads in its ceiling. You'd definitely take advantage of it if possible. Dark, elegantly carved furniture adorned the walls, and there were paintings hung here and there of forests you'd never seen before and brilliant scenes of the cosmos.

"It's beautiful," you murmured as you took in the decorations and the art.

"It is the best I can do for now," Loki said, a bit of ire in his tone. "My room in the palace of Asgard was a thousand times what this pitiful display is, but my home is gone and there is nothing to be done about it."

"I'm sorry."

Loki gave you a surprised look. "Pardon?"

"I'm sorry," you repeated. "That must be really hard for you, losing your home and your belongings and everything that was familiar for you, and then coming here to where you were hated and still are in some circles."

He hesitated, as if unsure of what to say, and you worried you'd put him off his mood. In the end, he cleared his throat. "Thank you. But it is nothing I cannot handle. Asgard has had enemies for centuries and this place is no different."

He smiled again and drew you closer. "Although this time I have better company."

"Gods," you muttered. "You just all think you're so smooth."

Loki laughed. "As spun silk, my darling."

He kissed you. For a moment, you just stood there and soaked it in. This kiss was...different. Often, Loki's kisses were rough and hurried. You felt the patience in his kiss this time. He had no need to go after you, to corner you, as if you were a fawn that would dart away at any moment. He concentrated completely on your lips and tongue, and then his hand came up to cup your cheek, tilting your head to give him better access.

His hands rose to your shoulders and lowered the straps to the dress, and then pulled the cloth down your body an inch at a time. He pushed it off completely and you stepped out of your heels, going up on your toes to kiss him as you helped him out of his suit jacket. You tried your hardest to keep your hands from shaking as you undid the buttons to dress shirt, exposing his pale, perfect chest. He hummed as you sunk your nails into his abs for a second, just appreciating his build and musculature. He unsnapped your bra just as you reached the button to his slacks and both items fell away at the same time. You shuddered as he cupped your breasts and swiped his thumbs across them to tease your nipples harder, and then the world shifted as he swept you off your feet onto the bed.

A keening moan spilled from your lips to be caught by his as he lowered his heavy frame on top of you. You felt caged, trapped, beneath him, and it excited you to no end. As much as you'd railed against the idea of letting him drag you all the way here for your escapades, you had to admit you loved being in the middle of his life right now, surrounded by everything that made him who he was. He drove you crazy, but you found him compelling even with all the broken, frustrating parts he came with. You would never belong to him, not truly, and yet you wanted to just a little bit.

Loki broke from your lips and went after your neck, his hands settling into a slow massage of your breasts that made you want to weep from impatient desire. He sucked a hickey into the right side of your neck, then the left, finally sweeping down to where you wanted his mouth. He circled each nipple with his tongue and teased them lightly with his teeth, his curly hair tickling over your chest. You pressed up into him as much as possible, shuddering at the feel of his hard clothed cock against your thighs. He grunted as he felt you grinding into him and flattened his hand on your tummy to hold you still as he made his way down your body. He had your panties off in a flick of movement and spread your legs. He climbed back up to you just as he slid two fingers into your slick heat, going deep enough to make you scream into his mouth on the first thrust. It was just unfair for him to have fingers so long. Your legs nearly snapped closed on impulse as the first spike of pleasure flickered through your naked body, but Loki shoved them apart with his other hand and fucked you with his fingers viciously fast, eating your moans like sweet candy.

Your nails scraped his shoulders and biceps as he brought you quickly, chanting his name piteously as you rushed towards your climax at what felt like lightspeed. Through it all, he tasted your lips and never let you catch your breath, his own harsh from excitement. You squirmed relentlessly, trying to resist, but he always adjusted to find your spot with those insidious fingers and hit just the right place to make you moan harder.

"Stubborn girl," he ground out. "Come for me."

"Loki, it feels so good," you whined. "Don't wanna come yet."

"Greedy little pet," he growled, biting your ear lobe. "Obey. Come. Come now. Come for me."

He brought his thumb up against your clit and pressed hard, circling it, and you couldn't help yourself. You arched up from the bed and cried out as your orgasm rushed through you like a tidal wave. Loki's aroused exhale in your ear only made it worse, more potent, as he angled a third finger inside you and kept going at that same murderous pace. You jerked against the bed and came again, shaking like a leaf in a hurricane by the time he slowed and then finally stopped. The freaking Pacific ocean was less wet than you by the time he withdrew his fingers.

You passed out for a brief time, maybe a minute or two, and it felt like a Herculean effort to open your eyes again after two straight orgasms. The bastard had the nerve to wait for you to wake up before slowly and deliberately licking his fingers and lips clean. You blushed profusely. It would never fail to make you flustered to see him enjoy your body so thoroughly.

"Now then," Loki drawled, and he had a certain gleam in his eyes. "I do believe in the limousine that there was an incident requiring reprimanding."

You slumped down on the bed with a groan. "Seriously?"

"You do not tease the God of Mischief without consequences," he said haughtily. "You knew this upon meeting me, my little mortal."

You shut your eyes in resignation. "I regret my life choices so much right now."

"What a pity," he said, entirely unsympathetically. "Perhaps you should be more careful with your decisions next time."

"Thanks, that's helpful. So what bullshit do I have to endure this time?"

You opened your eyes to see him holding...your cell phone.

You squinted at him, confused. "What the hell, Loki?"

"Your idea from earlier had merit."

"What idea?"

His evil smile returned in full. "Why, making a sex tape, my dear."

You sat up so quickly your skull almost collided with his. _"What?!"_ you bellowed.

"Now, now," he chided in his most soothing voice. "Before you invariably shriek at me in protest, understand that I do not mean it within the context that your Midgardian culture seems to perpetuate. Strictly for observational purposes, I wish to film us and then review it. After reviewing it, it will be promptly deleted. I have no intention of keeping it to humiliate you or share it as these detestable people do on this planet."

"Oh, good, because that makes it all better!" you snarled, throwing your hands up in exasperation. "No deal. End of story."

"You have never tried this before, pet," he said, unfazed by your explosive response. "I assure you it is far more intriguing than it sounds."

"Loki, I have a hard enough time looking into a mirror and liking what I see," you spat. "Let alone allowing you to film me in my most intimate moment."

Loki abruptly blinked at you. Confusion crowded his expression. He appeared to replay what you'd said and then he frowned. "You are not satisfied with your appearance?"

"No," you said bluntly. "Hardly any woman on this planet is, in fact. We all wish things about us were different."

He peered at you. "What do you wish were different about your physical traits?"

"I don't know! Things!"

"That is possibly the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say," he said severely. "You are beyond lovely."

"To you, maybe," you grumbled, self-consciously crossing your arms underneath your chest. "It's a different story for me."

He didn't say anything for a long moment. "Then it is all the more important that I show you what I see when I am with you."

You stared up at him, confused. "What do you see?"

"I will not answer that until we have tried my suggestion," he said, no longer nefarious, but somehow gently insistent. It almost didn't sound like the God of Mischief was asking you to make a freaking sex tape for him. Stupid Silvertongue.

"Loki," you sighed. "I'm just barely comfortable enough with you as it is. It'll be awkward. Painfully awkward. I won't be able to relax."

"You will not notice it after a time. I can promise you that."

"Loki--"

"Pet," he whispered. "I will not force you into anything. It is not my way. I may be persistent, but I do not rob you of your will nor your consent."

He paused thoughtfully. "And I am not asking simply because you teased me. To some degree, yes, I am retaliating, but given your recent confession, I think you need to experience this for your own sake. I cannot put it into words until you see with your own eyes. Then I will explain."

You flopped back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling, stubborn pride forcing you to silence. However, you knew Loki had the patience of, well, a god. He wouldn't just drop the issue. You'd have to tell him no and mean it, but in a way, it might wreck the mood.

He sighed quietly, and then spoke again. "I give you my word as a prince of Asgard that I will immediately delete the video and that I will tell you what I see when I am with you intimately."

You shut your eyes. Damn him. Why did he always know the exact right way to get you to crack?

"Once," you told him. "One time and that's it. Promise me."

"I promise," he said sincerely.

You heaved another sigh and covered your face with both hands. "I am such a fucking idiot doormat. Fine. Go ahead."

"You are nothing of the sort," he scolded, and the bed lurched as he stood up. Your face burned as you heard him shifting things around to arrange your phone in a manner to be the best vantage point. You had lost your mind. You had finally lost your mind. You were about to be filmed fucking an immortal alien prince.

The bed pitched under his weight again as he climbed above you and pried your hands from your face. You scowled up at him, your cheeks burning, annoyed at his placid look of concentration. "I hate you."

"For now," he breathed, and then he kissed you.

Your limbs still felt locked up and your heart beat too fast, thumping against your breastbone even as he kissed you. It was a good kiss. But your mind wandered to the fact that you were being watched, and you fidgeted. Your peripheral caught sight of the glinting camera lens. Loki's bedroom had no windows and one of those nifty sun lamps, so you spotted your phone and immediately broke out in nervous goosebumps.

Loki slid your arms up over your head and held them there with one hand, his other tilting your face towards his. "Focus on me, darling. I am here, with you. Only you."

Something about the way he said it made you want to ask what he meant, but then he kissed you again, harder, and the passion in it sent a wave of bliss rushing down your naked skin. He'd kissed you before with hunger, with impatience, with lust, but never before with passion until now. It...floored you how different it felt from his usual lustful kisses. He kissed you as if to draw you into him further, and the longer he kissed you, the more you felt yourself falling into him. Your limbs relaxed one at a time, and you couldn't concentrate on anything but the feel of his smooth, bare skin against yours, and the rushing sound his breath, and the way the sheets shifted underneath your bodies.

"That's it," he whispered. "Let go. Let go of everything, darling."

His fingers traced the column of your throat, down between your breasts, over your stomach, resting just over your pelvis. Somehow, the light pressure of his hand hovering so near your sex made you frantic with need. You moaned into his mouth, pushing your hips up against his hand, and he lowered the band of his boxer-briefs and slipped into you.

You expected him to let go of your wrists to anchor himself above you, to fuck you properly, but he didn't. He kept his grip on your arms and scooted his knees up higher, spreading your legs wider. It left him mostly flush to your body, and he still didn't remove his lips from yours. The result left you overheated and amazingly aware of his strength, power, and agility as he sunk into rhythm above you. The exquisite rise and fall of your bodies on the bed became all you knew. Somehow, he was just so deep inside you, hitting your spot on every thrust like he knew your body inside and out, holding you in place so you could do nothing but marvel at how he felt to you. You caught yourself making sounds you'd never heard before, your legs curling up around him to clutch him to you, as if you would float away without him there to anchor you. The heat just built higher and higher, filling you completely, your nerves singing and screaming with pleasure as he rode you. Better still, you felt the vibrations rolling up his chest of his groans of deep-seated need and knew he was in the same place as you.

"Loki," you gasped out, struggling to open your eyes to give him a pleading look. "God, Loki, _please_."

You weren't even sure what you were trying to say, but he seemed to understand. His lips tangled with yours again and his hand slid back up to your neck, stroking your throat as he slid closer still between your thighs and hammered into you right at the perfect angle.

You came apart in his hands, unraveling, a joyous shout of his name on your lips. Loki groaned your name in elation and joined you over the cliff, still thrusting through your climax and damn near goading you into another one by the time he finally ceased. His sweaty forehead came down on yours and you both just lay there melded together, panting frantically as the quivering sensations slowly abated.

Once you settled down, he brushed another kiss against your jaw and then rose. You felt the chill of the room and shimmied underneath the warm comforter. The fur was real and probably the softest thing you'd ever felt, maybe too soft to be a creature from earth. Loki retrieved your phone and hid a smile as he saw you snuggling into his bed as if you belonged there. He slid in next to you and pulled you back against him as he restarted the video.

You squirmed as the camera first focused on Loki's naked upper torso and then switched to the bedspread. You tilted your head slightly at seeing your naked body. It was the same as always and yet not. It was kind of surreal like an out-of-body experience looking at your legs and hips and thighs and breasts from the perspective of an all-seeing eye. The nervous look on your face before you put your hands over it was more familiar than the rest of you.

Then Loki climbed onto the bed and peeled your hands away, and kissed you.

You watched carefully as your expression in the video gradually changed from regretful and surly to calm and then elated. You could see the tension flowing out of your body as Loki pinned your arms to the bed, and how you flowed together. You looked oddly graceful underneath him. You moved in sync with him, and there was a strange peacefulness in your features once he slid inside you. It reminded you of sliding the last piece into a puzzle; something satisfying that you couldn't quite explain.

Loki's pale, slender form quickened above you, and your passionate moans made you blush furiously. He really did seem to by pass your usual inhibitions. Your nipples tightened with arousal as you watched the two of you move in frenetic patterns on the bed, each appearing to want to excite the other person, to move in such a way to bring them to the climax faster, harder, competing to win. You hadn't ever noticed just how you moved your hips or arched your back or matched the speed of his thrusts. You couldn't look away. You didn't want to look away.

Then, Loki released the two of you. It seemed to transcend the medium itself. A shadow of that recent orgasm spilled through you and made you shudder. Loki leaned across your shoulder and kissed your cheek, his chest rumbling pleasantly against your spine.

"That, darling, is what I see. Beauty has nothing to do with skin color or hair or curves. Beauty is an aura that only the finest women can adorn themselves. You are most beautiful in the throes of ecstasy, for you care not about anything else in the world. You let your walls down. You leave your thoughts and worries outside of this room, and simply feel. You deny yourself nothing here, and it is more appealing to me than you can ever understand, but perhaps now you do."

You swallowed hard, shaken to your core at his words. "N-No one's ever...called me beautiful before, and meant it."

Loki wound his arms around you and turned your face towards his. "Then let it start with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self esteem issues? Me? *Phil Ken Sebben voice* Ha ha ha! Yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Buckle up for more thirsty nonsense, my pretties.
> 
> And, if you're feeling generous, please buy me a Ko-fi: https://ko-fi.com/birdofhermes


End file.
